


Hold That Thought

by catty_the_spy



Category: Mannequin (1987)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: So it's Christmas, and you and your wife live in a department store, more or less....





	Hold That Thought

What did you get for the mannequin who had everything?

Not that she was a mannequin anymore. It was important to remember that other people could talk to her, and that _she_ could talk to _them_.

That had tripped him up a few times.

Jonathan wandered the store for a while, trying to play it cool. The polite smiles from the employees showed him he didn't quite manage it. Lucky for him, he was an eccentric professional now.

Unlucky for him, he was an eccentric professional who hadn't gotten his girlfriend a Christmas present yet.

The problem was, they still practically lived in Prince and Company. The security cameras and Emmy being a normal human now hadn't put a stop to it. They still spent every night doing what they wanted and wearing what they wanted in between working on the windows, only now he and Emmy sometimes hopped on the motorcycle to go out for breakfast and no one gave them funny looks.

Emmy had been thrilled. She was building props and displays for inside the store. She had everything she wanted.

So, what did you get for the ancient Egyptian former time travelling mannequin who had everything?

"And what are you up to this fine evening? Do you need to make any introductions?"

Jonathan realized he'd stopped to stare at a headless mannequin wearing a striped suit. "I'm fine," he squeaked, which really, only made him sound not-fine. "Just, ah, thinking."

"Uh huh." Hollywood didn't sound like he believed him.

"I was thinking about Christmas."

"Oh Jonathan, you didn't have to get me anything. Certainly not anything from over here."

"Yeah, this isn't really your style."

It was a very dull suit.

"Actually, I was wondering what to get Emmy. I mean, uh, you're pretty easy to buy for, but I'm not sure what she might like. She hasn't mentioned anything, at least not that I know of."

Hollywood looked from Jonathan to the mannequin and back. "You might have better luck starting in the lingerie department."

Jonathan coughed. "She doesn't...she doesn't really..."

"Oh my. You two must be having all kinds of fun. I think I'm jealous."

" _Any_ way, I can't think of anything she needs. Or wants. Maybe I should get her a nail gun."

One of her first ideas, after they got back from their honeymoon, was to learn how to use every tool in the shop. Emmy had had a great time. Jonathan almost lost an eye.

"Maybe you're coming at this the wrong way. My Albert always refuses to see the big picture. You know, when I told him what happened with you and Illustra, he didn't even think about what Richards had been up to."

"What'd he say?"

"He said 'if that's true, I don't want you getting ideas about any of those other dummies.'"

Jonathan couldn't help it; he laughed.

"The important thing isn't the gift, although I'm sure you can find something perfectly glamorous in here. I know I wouldn't turn something down. Emmy loves you, she wants to spend time with you. Why not take her out to dinner or to see a movie? You know, there's a theater doing Cats right now."

"That's a great idea!"

They didn't get out enough. Emmy was a twenty first century girl now, and most of what she'd seen was the inside of Prince and Company and the few decent restaurants that were open at five a.m. He'd promised to take her to see a game, but they'd been too busy.

Well, that was going to change. He'd take her out for Christmas, first.

"Thanks Hollywood. You're a lifesaver."

Hollywood made a few "it's nothing" type noises and went on to his display for the night.

Jonathan turned his back on the suits and set out for the last place he'd seen Emmy. She'd said something about setting up a trebuchet.

A couple of hours later she found him, zoning out in front of a tower of basket balls.

He had no idea what to get Hollywood for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas flashfic for another old-ish movie. Writing and posting a thing after midnight is a bad idea. You forget how to come up with titles and summaries. :P
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas!


End file.
